TomadashiBe okay(Tadashi x Go Go)
by Kaizelle
Summary: Go Go is in the hospital. And it was all Tadashi's fault. Or was it? Go Go x Tadashi. Tomadashi one-shot. Summary sucks


**Ahh omg.**

**Give this crappy story a chance :D**

**XD**

**Okay err**

**Welcome to the sad le crappy tomadashi fic :U**

**Okay, thanks for reading :3**

_Zoom, zoom_

She liked to go fast. He didn't.

...If only he knew playing with her wasn't going to make this happen.

It was all too fast for Tadashi. He only meant to playfully follow—chase her around. If only he hadn't called her name. If only she didn't turn around. If only that stupid truck wasn't there.

"Go Go"! Tadashi had yelled. Go Go, who was on her bike, turned around. "I'm coming"! An alarmed Go Go began to quickly speed away from Tadashi. It was part of some kind of game. Just a little fun. "I'm going to catch you"! Go Go, turned to Tadashi and grinned.

"Stop trying to do that, Tadashi"! Go Go shouted. "We might crash or something. There's too much obstacles here". Go Go turned her bike to dodge a table to a cafe that was outside.

"Go Go"! Tadashi shouted. "Wa-". Go Go turned her head to Tadashi.

"Wha-"! All Tadashi saw was the truck with the smiley face on it. It swished past. But he didn't see Go Go. He stood there, frozen on his motorcycle. He couldn't move. He saw blood.

Blood smeared across the road.

_Go Go's _blood. There was...

a lot. Too much for him to handle. He saw her body.

It was in a messed up position. It was just sprawled across the road like she had been shot. Her eyes were open, and he couldn't tell whether she was breathing or not.

"GO GO"!

Tadashi hopped off his motorcycle and ran up to her sprawled body and carefully scooped her up, tears stinging her eyes.

"Go Go, I-I'm so sorry..."! A crowd began to circle around them, growing by the minute.

"Call 9-11"! A woman screamed. "The child will die"!

Her breathing was slow. Tadashi noticed she was struggling to breath. Her fingers were far apart, which scared Tadashi.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Tadashi murmured. "I didn't mean for this to...happen...I swear...".

"Step aside, sir" said a heavy voice. Tadashi turned and saw a policeman behind him. He heard sirens blaring. The police officer was startled. "Oh man...she looks terrible. Quick, put her in the ambulance". Tadashi stood up, with Go Go in his arms, and ran to the nearby ambulance. He dropped her carefully in the white bed as if she might break.

And she still had that haunting expression on her face.

"IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, TADASHI"! Go Go suddenly screamed. She grabbed Tadashi by the collar and hissed at him, before spitting blood in his face. She grabbed a syringe from the table near her and stabbed Tadashi in the face.

Over.

And over again.

_Until he couldn't feel anything..._

Tadashi blinked.

"Sir"? Asked the police man. Tadashi turned to him. "Are you alright"? Tadashi nodded. "Okay, I'll need you to leave". Tadashi's face fell.

"W-what"?

"You can't be in here without any relation to this girl. Not even if you're her friend". Tadashi bit his lip before bursting out,

"I-I'm her b-boyfriend" he lied. The officer seemed to buy it. He climbed out of the ambulance and closed the door.

_At the hospital..._

Tadashi was sitting in the waiting room, his eyes red with bags under neath it. His hair and face was a mess.

"Tadashi"? Tadashi turned to see Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Hiro, and Fred. They looked worried.

"Man, are you alright"? Wasabi asked.

"You look like a mess"! Fred cried.

"What's wrong, Tadashi? We came here as soon as we got you're text". Honey Lemon walked over and sat next to him, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Tadashi...what happened..."? Hiro asked. "Where's Go Go...wait...oh my god...". Hiro paused as his eyes landed on the door in front of them. Then he turned to Tadashi. "I-It's Go Go, isn't it"? Tadashi nodded. Honey Lemon looked like she was about to cry.

"W-What happened to her"? Wasabi asked.

"Car...accident..." Tadashi mumbled. "It was...".

Then Tadashi began to cry.

Honey Lemon gasped, Fred and Wasabi's jaw dropped. Tears ran down Tadashi's and one hand was over his mouth, partially covering his nose.

Hiro walked up to Tadashi and sat next to him.

"T-Tadashi"? He whispered. "What...are you okay"?

Hiro was the most shocked. Tadashi never cries.

"I-I...mmh—it". God, he was blubbering so much it was hard for him to talk. "It was _my _fault"! He broke down into a sob. He was trembling.

Hiro then knelt down in front of Tadashi and hugged him, who hugged him back, Tadashi's chin on his shoulder. Tears rand own his face.

"It was my fault" he said hoarsely. "I-we were only playing, but I kept distracting her and I led her off the safety path...and she might die, and it's all _my _fault".

"Tadashi...if you're worried about goin-"

"-It's not about going to jail! This will haunt me forever. _I killed _someone, Hiro".

"Go Go isn't going to die," Fred said quietly. Everyone turned to him. "Err, she isn't going to die at all. I just know it. She's too tough and strong to die".

"Fred's right" Honey Lemon said, wiping tears off her eyes. "All we can do is hope". And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the nurse finally came in.

"Hello, you must be Go Go's boyfriend, aren't you"? Asked the nurse sweetly. Tadashi nodded while Wasabi, Hiro, Honey, and Fred exchanged glances. "Well, she was in critical condition. She'll have to stay here for another day, but visitors allowed. One at a time, please". Tadashi turned around.

"Go ahead, I could go last" Wasabi offered.

"Sure" Fred said.

"C-Could I go second"? Hiro asked. They all turned to Honey Lemon, who bit her lip and hitched her breath.

"_Please, _Honey Lemon" Tadashi begged. "I have to see her _ASAP_. It was my fault". Honey Lemon let out a deep breath.

"Okay, it's fine with me". Tadashi nodded and turned to the nurse.

"Which room"?

"Down the hallway, third door on you're left" she replied. Tadashi practically ran down the hall. He then froze in front of the door. He pressed his fingers against it before giving the door a shove. The alcohol smell inside the room made him feel nauseous. He spotted many medical posters, syringes, and cabinets with...medical stuff in it. Then he spotted Go Go's bed. She was laying in the bed, her eyes closed. A small, clear air mask was on her face. A syringe tube with water in it was on her arm. Her black hair was sprawled against the pillow, and she breathed slowly. Tadashi swallowed the lump in his throat and sat next to her bed, putting his hand on the bed.

"Hi, Go Go".

No reply.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry".

No reply.

"Please, _please _forgive me. I swear, I never knew this would happen". Then Tadashi choked on his tears. "Please don't die. Because if you do...I-I don't think I could live".

"Idiot. You're ruining my sleep. Stop crying._ Woman _up". Tadashi jolted up to see Go Go, who was struggling to sit up by using her elbows.

"Y-You're...okay"? Tadashi said quietly.

"Yeah" Go Go replied. "I'm still pissed off at you, you know". Tadashi blinked. "NO, wait, I was kidding. Just_ don't _cry again".

"D-Did it hurt"? Tadashi finally asked her.

"Like hell" Go Go replied. "I couldn't feel my feet...at all. My chest and head felt like they were ripping apart. But I did hear you lying about you being my boyfriend". Tadashi's cheek's turned a faint pink.

"Ha ha, oh _thaaaaaaaat_" Tadashi said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I just had to do that to get in".

"Well, are you"?

"Am I what"?

"Are you my boyfriend"?

"...Err". It was questions like this that flustered Tadashi. "I-I, w-well...". Go Go stifled her laughter.

"Okay, forget I asked that. Where are the others"?

"In the waiting room".

"And Baymax"?

"God, no. If I bought him, he'd do crazy things and try to help other people".

"Heh. Clueless Baymax".

"Yeah".

"Go Go..." Tadashi said, lowering his head. "I-I just wanted to say that if you weren't...well...okay, I don't think I could ever live again. I mean, just thinking about killing a person, and someone who is my best friend...And I think...Go Go"?

"Hmmm...yeah"? Said a sleepy Go Go. "This...gas...is making me sleepy...".

"So...you didn't hear what I just said"?

"W...hat did you say"? Tadashi just shook his head.

"No, it was nothing".

…...

He was supposed to take her out to her favorite ice cream shop the day she got out of the hospital.

But she never left.


End file.
